The Bath in the Basement
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Eloise Stevenson's parents has bought a new bath in the basement because the old one was broken. Now that there's a new one Eloise wants to use that one while she lets the one upstairs for the rest of her family. She loves the bath in the basement but one night everything will change her mind from this bath. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

After I have written three years ago _Night of the Living Dummy IV_, I've returned with a brand new story. This time it's my take on creating a **Goosebumps** story- so the characters all belong to me.

Now, this is sort of a dedication to my childhood favourite author R.L. Stine for making great horror books _and_ being part of my younger years. Like previously said the characters belong to me, except for the sites that will be mentioned.

**Warning**: Swearing and blood. Might change into **M** if it will be bloodier, I meant more detailed.

Critiscms and reviews are welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It's such a beautiful night, alone in the house. My parents and my two brothers are out this weekend, where? At our cottage but I didn't want to go to with them because I wanted to have at least one weekend by myself. I wanted to prove them that I was mature enough to take care of myself- I'm sixteen for heaven's sake!

I was walking through the long hallway; I finally realized that I wished our golden retriever Luna has stayed with me. As much as I wanted to prove I wanted to be responsible and all I still needed someone to protect me. I turned on my computer to see if there was anything new on Facebook but there wasn't- then I checked on Tumblr. _Nothing at all_- why am I freaking out? I have to stay calm.

_Ring_! _Ring_! I jumped violently; I placed a hand on my chest as I went to get the phone. I went to sit in the living room and pressed on the _talk_ button. "Hello who am I speaking to?"

"_Hey sis, just wondering if you were doing alright, just checking to see if you're still in one piece_." I rolled my eyes as I shouldn't have replied but I don't think it would have been mature of me of not replying to my older brother. Even if sometimes he can be a dick head.

"I'm fine, Henry. Tell mom and dad…" I started but I got interrupted by my older brother who his voice sounded confused. He said, "_Eloise our parents didn't make me call you, I called you myself to see if you were okay_."

This has surprised me, I mean I know Henry would be sometimes worried about me but by calling me? That's quite a surprise; it's usually my parents who force him to do it. I was scratching the back of my head. I sighted as I smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, Henry. Don't worry about me, I'm sixteen."

I hear him sight, "_Alright… hey Sean! Give me back Mr. Bo_!"

I was giggling sometimes I would make fun of him because he still sleeps with his big white teddy bear with those horrifying big blue eyes made of glass. Why am I picturing that bear? I remained back into focus and I quickly said to Henry I have to go take a bath and he said that he'll call me somewhere he can capture the Wi-Fi tomorrow.

I hung up and went to get my pyjamas and a book to take the quality time. There's one upstairs but I'm more comfortable with the one in the basement these days- even if there's something odd about that bath. I checked the time: it was _9pm_. Perfect, just I needed. I tiptoed down the stairs as if I would wake someone and jumped on the wooden floor and headed in the bathroom.

Suddenly I felt excited and with that I started the bath, checking for the perfect temperature. When I was satisfied with it I put the plug in the hole. I immediately went in the bath as I relaxed but like the other times I felt something about this bath was really weird…


	2. The Broken Bath

If you fans of **Goosebumps** already saw this in **Goosebumps** or other books- let me know and I'll see what I can do, suggest me something I could replace a scene that is already been used or something like that. _I won't mention in the future chapters_. _It has been YEARS since I haven't read the **Goosebumps** series or other books from R.L Stine_.

**Like always the characters belongs to me**. _Criticisms and reviews are welcome_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up… WAKE UP!<em>"

I felt cold water fall on me, just like a waterfall. I opened my eyes quickly as I kicked my older brother Henry in the stomach. He fell backwards with _oof!_ as I angrily looked at him, I was all wet and I had to get my covers changed. "Henry you fucking idiot what did I told you about waking me up like that?"

"Sorry, sis but you didn't seem to wake up. Like always." Teased Henry as he stood up but he kneeled on one knee. He suddenly turned angry as he was rubbing his abdomen and said angrily, "You didn't need to kick me in the stomach!"

Man I really felt that I was dreaming that I was under a waterfall. My mother who came in with a glare was tapping her foot, "_Really_ Eloise Stevenson. You know very well that when you don't want to wake up that's now our new method to wake you up."

"Oh come on, mom! Do you think that's a good idea- that _method_?" I said carefully, watching my words in front of my mother. Sophie Thompson Stevenson thinks that throwing water is a good idea to throw water at people, to wake them, that is. It doesn't work not on my brothers, they can sleep through a hurricane, and my parents are the same. I'm the only one in the family that doesn't have it- except for my mother's two little brothers and two little half-brothers. There was my father's little sister but she died when my dad was around my age, it took some time for him to get over her death.

Now let's get back to the story, I turned my head to my older brother who was still glaring at me. I innocently said, "Sorry, Henry I won't kick you in the stomach the next time you'll do it."

"You better be." With that he left and I sighted. How joyful to be in between of two boys, I was sarcastic on that part. Really, an older brother that is a god to all the girls from our high school (it's his last year- and that year is coming to an end) and the populist guy- and a little brother that's vegetarian well let's say it's not easy but I love them anyways…

"Earth to Eloise, it's time to go to school." My mother snapped her fingers across my face; I blushed quickly as I turned to my clock alarm. It was written _7:30_. I groaned heavily as I lazily went out of bed and took out all of my bed sheets that I had. My mother stopped me, "No honey, let me do it this time- _especially_ if you're going to be late for school."

I thanked her as I gave her a quick kiss and went to the bathroom so I can get changed.

* * *

><p>When I entered the cafeteria, the bitchiest girl of my high school came to me as she said, "Hey nerd! Why aren't you wearing contact lenses like everyone else?"<p>

Her friends that were with her were giggling; I rolled my eyes at them. I can't believe that our mothers are best friends! They're best friends since the beginning of high school but still this is not fair! I was stuck with that bitch most of the time. My brothers also hates her, they think the same as me: annoying and a queen-bee who just wants some attention. As I was going to retort something my mother came in our direction, she did her best angelic smile she could muster. She waved gaily, "Hi Mrs. Stevenson, great afternoon isn't it?"

"Ah yes Cassandra, the perfect day." My mother turns to me as I smile, she touches my glasses. "As for _you_ Eloise, how many times should I tell you to clean them? So you can see this beautiful day."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "I just forgot, mom."

Cassandra's friends were snickering but Cassandra made them shut up. She returned to my mother with a smile, "Don't worry, Mrs. S. we're going to tell Eloise about that. She should be wearing contact lenses instead."

"She's allergic to them, sweetie. Now I have to go, your mother and I have a meeting at lunch time." She turns and leaves; I felt my ears were burning. Our mothers are teachers; my mother is a science teacher while Cassandra's is a math teacher. Now as I passed Cassandra she sticks a leg and I tripped which caused a lot of laughers, my friends came to my aid. I stood up brushing my clothes off as I retorted back to Cassandra, "Yeah how mature of you, queen bitch."

"How mature of you of giving me a nickname, _nerd_." I immediately ignored her after this because I know she wants me to be an immature. I simply just rolled my eyes and walked away and my best friend Eleanor helped me on a chair, I was suddenly horrified to see if my glasses were broken, they weren't.

"What a day so far! Cassandra Castell is really a _queen bitch_!" I have snarled as Eleanor patted my back shoulder. I really can see that she felt for me to support that _thing_, when our mothers want to see each other on weekends or whatever.

* * *

><p>When I returned from school, I rolled up my jeans and saw that they were a little ripped. Perfect. Cassandra will pay for this, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was my family tapping their foot impatiently to get in, I'm blocking the door. I just run quickly as I could while tears started to run down my cheeks. How my day can be worse?<p>

I went to get my things, I usually read but not today. I went downstairs as it shook the stairs a little, I was really angry that my mother was friends with that bitch's mother. Not just that Cassandra- yeah ruining my favourite blue jeans.

I sighted as another tear went down my face, I ran as fast as I could in the bathroom by slamming the door. Dropping my nightgown and polo I started to run the bath but one of the taps broke off and water started to spray on the walls and mirror. That's not the worst part half of the bath has cracked- a piece of chunk has fallen. _Shit_! _Shit_! _Shit_! Now my mood is down- why did the bath had to break down?


	3. Soon Revealed about her Aunt

**Author's Note**: Well, I'm aware that it has been seven months almost that I didn't update. So, here's the new chapter of this story. Yes, it's short but the chapters of this story might be always shorter than 1,000 or 2,000 words.

However there is times I feel like discontinuing this story other times it's the contraire: I want to continue.

* * *

><p>"Oh… Eloise, what have you done to our bath?" teased Henry as he nudged my side. I turned to him as I growled, "I have done <em>nothing<em>!"

"Yeah… as if. You've always done something- well like the time…" remembered Cassandra, leaning on the door frame that leads in the bathroom of the basement. I accidentally kicked Cassandra while I wasn't looking; I turned with a hand on my mouth. "Oh Cassandra! My apologies, I didn't see you."

As I turned around while no one was staring at me, I was smiling. No way will that little bitch will make my day more awful than it is. My mother said with a serious voice, "It's a good thing that you apologize to her, Eli. She's one of the good friends you have."

I bit my tongue not to say something appropriate. I thought with bitterness, _yeah right like if I need some more foolishness, we're not friends at all_.

I turned around going in my room, my mother stops me. "What on earth are you going, young lady?"

I simply replied without turning to face, "I'm going in my room, why?"

"Well, your friend is here. You don't hide in your room while a friend is there." My mother pointed this out as I hear her clicking coming towards me. "Also, you need to face the people who talks to you."

I suddenly felt my glasses slipping from my nose, I was boiling with rage. I usually keep it cool but this time I've had enough, "Look mom! Okay, she isn't my friend! Just because you and _her mother_ are best friends doesn't mean that Cassandra and I can be friends."

Then with that I just run upstairs, man does people ever get in their minds that their children can't always be friends only because they were friends with their children arch enemy? No, I guess not they're too dumb to notice anything.

As I penetrated my room by locking my door not caring if my father will be mad at me. I dislike Cassandra Castell! Okay, now I should cool down with something. Watching television will be the perfect ideal for me- "Eloise Talia Stevenson! How many times should I tell you not to lock the door?"

Like I was saying my father would be quite angry at me for doing this. This and slamming doors is a big no in the house. I said with my most gentled voice, "Oh sorry, dad. I wasn't aware that I locked it. I'm going to unlock it."

"You better be. So, we can have a conversation on how you made your mother cry."

Huh? Did I really make my mother cry? I truly didn't mean it but she really doesn't see through the mean things her only daughter suffers from. Oh boy, this will be such a wonder father-daughter conversation.

* * *

><p>What a living hell that it has been today and tonight, I truly didn't mean to hurt deeply my mother's feelings. Seriously, when I was in front of her and had to apologize to her which I had to apologize to that bitch, too. What a joy which wasn't. Thank goodness that I'm good faking, so is she apparently.<p>

When it was time to go to bed, I just hope that there will be a new bath soon so I can relax. I suddenly heard my parents talking while I wanted a glass of water. I was abruptly stopped when my mother said my name.

"I don't know why she was that mean to me and that little Cassandra, Elliot. She wasn't that mean before," my mother said while she turns her head away from my father. "Does puberty change such a woman? I didn't remember how I was like."

My father coughed as he kissed her quickly on the lips, he strokes her hair softly. "Sophie honey, you know this is how girls are… _most of the time_."

"Like you know? Your sister died as a young age…" started mom but stopped when she saw those tears in my father's eyes. Ouch! Way the go mom, why did you have to mention about his sister? Still if he got over it he can still be devastated right? Right.

She placed a hand on my father's hand, "I'm sorry, dear. I truly forgot how emotional this was for you. Blaming your sister's death."

Wait… what? I didn't know dad would blame for his sister's death. I took a deep breath as I let a long sigh and entered the living room. My parents were surprised to see me up and my father was going to say something until I made him quiet. "I know dad… I just heard you blamed your sister's death? How is that, you didn't…"

My father glared at me but suddenly his face has softened, he patted a spot next to him. I sat in between my parents, my father starts with a shaky voice through tears. "Eloise… do you know why you were named Talia for your second name?"

"No… wait, I thought you named my second name because you liked it." I said with complete shock.

"Yes there's that but you were named after your aunt. My dear little sister…" my father stopped just to choke back a sob. My mother placed a hand on his shoulder and said to him, "Elliot, stop! You will be hurt so many more…"

"No Sophie, it's time that we'll tell our daughter. Eloise, I'll first start off how she died. She died in a bath."


End file.
